


minecraft zombie x reader

by skaz707



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Minecraft, Shit, Smut, Vore, XReader, shit kink, thisISAJOKE, thisissatire, zombiexreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaz707/pseuds/skaz707
Summary: one day y/n was walking through a forest!! all of a sudden, a zombie began to approach them, ready to kill them, until y/n comes up with a compromise....
Relationships: zombiexreader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SHAWTIES SO UH THIS IS SATIRE PLEASE DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY 😈😈😍😩😩‼️‼️🥶

the bright golden suns rays fell upon the forest y/n had spawned in. they did not know how they ended up in this world, and had no memories of their past, they simply just appeared, and went with it, no questions what so ever. they strolled throughout the forest, wondering what to do first in this new mysterious world, continuing on with their walk, eventually y/n was stopped by a tree, about to turn away, they realized they were completely surrounded by trees. oh no.  
“these are probably important,” y/n thought to themself. “hmm.. i dunno,” y/n shrugged and sat on the grass softly resting below them. with nothing to do, they picked on the grass, yes, just as we all did outside during gym class in elementary school, but in this case, there was no annoying teacher to yell at y/n to quit picking the grass. due to this, y/n picked the grass until the sun set and they could no longer see due to the absence of the sun. y/n started to get cold, and a little scared, but what could possibly happen? y/n took a deep breath, and stood up, making their way through the forests tall, leafy trees. They continued to walk, until a strange sound brought them to a stop, y/n immediately whipped around, only to spot a green figure, illuminated by the light of the moon, slowly approaching. y/n gulped, scared. The zombie continued to move towards them, and y/n could tell the zombie was not looking to be friends. y/n inspected the zombie’s appearance, and suddenly found it to be very attractive, and in the very last moment, an idea popped into y/n’s head.  
“hey shawty bae 😏😏 dont kill me 😏 im too sexy 😜😈‼️😍 why kill me, when we can fuck 💋💋💋 ⚡️errrrrr ⚡️😜


	2. mmmm anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING mentions of   
> vore   
> Anal sex   
> Graphic imagery   
> Descriptions of a dead person/corpse (that’s what a zombie is)  
> Mentions of blood   
> Biting   
> Eating feces/poop  
> Vomit   
> All in all if you’re queasy with any of this just skip. 
> 
> ALSO! MY FRIEND WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR ME AS I CANNOT WRITE SMUT EVEN IF I TRIED, THEY CURRENTLY DO NOT HAVE AN AO3 ACC BUT ONCE SHE GETS ONE I WILL PROPERLY CREDIT THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING mentions of   
> vore   
> Anal sex   
> Graphic imagery   
> Descriptions of a dead person/corpse (that’s what a zombie is)  
> Mentions of blood   
> Biting   
> Eating feces/poop  
> Vomit   
> All in all if you’re queasy with any of this just skip. 
> 
> ALSO! MY FRIEND WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR ME AS I CANNOT WRITE SMUT EVEN IF I TRIED, THEY CURRENTLY DO NOT HAVE AN AO3 ACC BUT ONCE SHE GETS ONE I WILL PROPERLY CREDIT THEM

In the middle of the forest cornered by a zombie.Y/N looked deep into his soulless pits called eyes and said,  
“Hey shawty netflix and chill???” Y/n winked and looked at the the zombie. The zombie drew closer pulling Y/N into his rotten flesh arms. He smelled like shit and death. He was death but that added spice. Holding his face with their hands Y/N ran their fingers through his knotty hair. Congealed blood say at the tips of strands a pungent smell coming off of him. But Y/N didn’t mind. Pulling him in for a kiss The zombies chapped lips brushed against theirs. Running his hands up Y/Ns sides feeling their fresh alive skin. He wanted to bite down on it and sully them. And leave marks permanent or otherwise. Even going as far as to take a huge chunk and eating it. Humans found that attractive right? Leaving kisses down their neck and nipping down Zombie drew blood. Causing Y/N to scream out in pain. The light of the moon illuminated them. In the middle of the forest where anyone could see. There was no doubt they were probably being watched. As blood ran down y/ns neck and down their chest Zombie captured their lips in his one more time. Thrusting his tongue into Y/Ns mouth they visibly gagged. Bile  
collecting in their throat and burning their chest. His tongue tasted vile and rotted. Y/n surprisingly didn’t mind. Actually getting quite aroused. Desperate to touch more skin zombie took off the plain shirt that offered no protection whatsoever running his fingers across Y/N running his fingers across Y/Ns stomach. And running over the curve of their ass. pushing Y/M up against a nearby tree pinning them to the rectangular prism shape. Flipping Y/N over so their chest is pressing against the tree slapping Y/Ns ass. It was so soft and plush unlike his own bony ass. Where the skin is literally falling off and limp. The muscles underneath decaying rapidly. But Y/Ns they were fresh and healthy. He wanted to eat them so bad. Running his tongue between the cheeks and circling his tongue around the rim zombie pushed a decaying in Y/Ns asshole   
“W-wait we’re supposed to prep.”   
Biting their lip y/n hugged the tree tightly. Needing something to grip. Zombie pushed in a second digit pushing in and out. Shit got all over his finger putting it in his mouth and licking it like it was Nutella. It had a mellow flavor and made his One eyed monster twitch with Anticipation. His massive schlong cock monster was the only thing that worked in his whole body. It pulsateed a bright red cum dripping down his legs.   
“Can I put it in, are you stretched enough.”  
Y/n s hole was waiting to be filled.   
“Yes just please-“   
Yn felt a hard object prod at their butt opening it was his dingaling.   
Pushing it in all the way zombie left it in to let Y/N adjust to his size. His fuck truck thrusted in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Leaving yn begging for more.   
“we didn’t even watch Netflix” he sounded kinda sad not knowing that this would lead to them having sexual intercourse. But he was so tempted and their sexy sexy body didn’t make it any easier.   
Zombie shot hot white ropes of his semen into y/Ns ass and they fell asleep on the forest floor.   
“We can watch Netflix tomorow”   
Y/N was extremely tired and needed to rest.


End file.
